ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Articguana vs. Big Chill
This is the third song of the Holiday Album 'of Epic Rap Battles of Ben 10, airing on December 7, 2014. Enjoy! Notes *Announcements begin when the song starts *Articguana starts his part off at 12 seconds into the song. *You can split your tabs between Youtube and this page to view at the same time. Rap '... eeeeEEEEPPPPPIIIICCCC RAP BATTLES OF... BEN 10! ''Articguana, Vs...'' BIG CHILL, BEGIN! While you may call this a rap battle, I call it a beatdown, Stop showin' off your wings, go ahead, take a seat now, Well you call it a beatdown, I already got you slammed, I show off my wings, because I can do everything YOU can, Hold on wait a minute, what the hell is that supposed to mean...? I came before you did, you're just a copy of me, Trivia: Big Chill's also a knock-off of Mothman, Your wings are now around you, nice dress, you go shoppin? You showed up first, but it was in the future, So technically I came first, stop acting like the few girls, That walk around in those cartoons, all aboard the fun bus, Your trivia says, you were a failed concept of Upchuck, Shutup, Freezeghost, I told you to take a seat, Ultimate Big Chill, am I feelin' the cold or the heat? Your Omniverse design, "that was very artistic", Man when I go ultimate, I go super ballistic, Slay down, stay down, I call you a take out, Did you take steriods, lately? If so then you're just a fake out, Once you find out I've got gills, you suddenly breath water in Deep, fail... And that one episode, so I should call you a she, male.... Your cold is just a breeze, IMMA FIRIN MAH LASER, And just becuase I showed up, doesn't mean you gottabeuh hater, When people mis-pronounce your name, they get told to "watch their mouth", People mis-pronounce mine, they get taken to the ice house, They weren't mis-pronouncing my name, they were talking to you, You better take me to the ice house, because I'm starting to puke, You quoted the Spa-Laser you copy, there's no need for explanations, Feelin sick, you lizard, why don't you go into hibernation! Stop telling me take to take a seat, why don't you sit down like a dog, That laser's just a light show, feast your eyes into this fog, You've got an ice house, I live in an icy hell, So if you truly afraid, just go back into your shell, But if you're not, go crazy, step into my ice dungeon, You were in a crappy video game, I was in Cosmic Destruction, Mention my ultimate form, you just took a bad turn, You've got ice cannons that shoot, my ice is so cold it burns, You were all buff in the new cartoon, but in the movies you should eat more, You still haven't figured the way around my ice mansion, why don't you take a de-tour, If you were in the movies, all you would do is bark and fall on your face, You can survive a little lava, but I can survive in space, I can't understand you, your voice doesn't match up to your lips, Oh your mouth don't move, good, you won't scream when I drop you into my ice pit, Don't talk about my talking mouth, because you really just got me, I don't have any lips, and your head doesn't match with your body, Lemme bring up more trivia, your just another Blue Beetle, ''' '''Don't call this a light show, I've got better fireback than Eatle, Those things I said before, was just me being nice, Your name was made up, by looking at a fat man on ice! Stop taking credit for your Ultimate, Albedo used it, And you're, just a Terraspin, Wildmutt-Big Chill fusion, Don't use that ice ray too long, you'll run out of breath, My ice breath is the dawn, and the beginning of your DEATH. WHO WON? ... WHO'S NEXT? ... YOU DECIDE. ... EEEEEEEEEEEEEPIC RAAAAAAAAAP BATTLES OF BEN 10! Poll Who do you think won? Articguana Big Chill Category:Songs